


A Night Off

by ferix79



Series: Polyship ABO AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Condoms, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Noctis, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Pillow Prince Noctis, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: An eager Prompto just wants to help Noct, exhausted from caring for his first child, relax for a night.Alpha Prompto/ Omega Noctis





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> More abo! Yes, excellent. 
> 
> For those of you following the plot of my ABO au, this is quite far in the future as Prom and Noct are mated and Noct has gotten pregnant/given birth for the first time. 
> 
> For those of you here for the porn, i hope you like mommy kink and lactation.
> 
> Please be gentle with me Im trying to branch out and try new kinks ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> [Here's my primer how how my version of an a/b/o society works. Please read it if you'd like to understand a little more about the series](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/160423922234/omegaverse-world-primer)!

“How’re you doin’ mama?” Prompto cooed, crawling up the mattress of their extravagantly large bed to where Noctis was curled in the center, surrounded by pillows.

He was _exhausted,_ truth be told, and he was sure it showed on his face, too. But, other than that, life with a baby was…pretty okay so far?

“Oh, ‘m fine, babe…just tired” Noct mumbled as Prompto curled up next to him, resting his head in the crook of his omega’s arm.  

“You take all the time you need,” Prompto encouraged, nuzzling against Noctis’ chest, still swollen even though the baby _just_ ate, “Iggy and Gladdy have it all under control. It’s your turn to rest.” He let off a deep purr, hoping to sooth his omega’ frazzled nerves. Noctis answered in turn and they laid together in peaceful silence for what were the first quiet minutes of Noctis’ day.

Prompto didn’t know what it was about Noctis lately that really got him going. He was still plump with baby weight, for one, and Prompto loved him that way. Just that _little_ extra layer did wonders. Perhaps it was something to do with the fact that _his_ baby made his omega plump like that. That _his_ baby made his omega produce such delicious milk.

Might as well take advantage of the opportunity while he had it, right?

“Mama,” he asked, slipping a hand under Noctis’ shirt, “can I?”

Noctis almost let the exhaustion overtake him, almost pushed Prompto away, but in the end his pleading eyes won out.

“Sure, babe,” his expression softened as he ran a hand through Prompto’s hair, “but you have to help mama out, alright?”

Prompto didn’t need any more direction, ridding Noctis of his shirt and settling himself into a comfortable position while Noctis’ arms curled naturally around his back and head. It wasn’t long until the gentle sounds of Prompto suckling at his chest filled the space between them.

Noctis sighed, content, as he relaxed into the feeling. The soft sounds and pleasant atmosphere were much needed, especially after dealing with a very fussy baby. He wasn’t sure where Prompto got off on this, he thought as he watched his alpha fidget, starting to get hard beneath his shorts, but Noctis didn’t mind indulging him if it pleased him so.

 Prompto, on the other hand, was overjoyed with sensation, reveling in every suck that flooded his mouth with another gush of sweet milk. He couldn’t help himself, with his omega smelling like _mine_ and _baby_ and _mate_ and _mama_ all at the same time. It was confusing and overwhelming, but all around wonderful, and he couldn’t stop himself from rutting into Noctis’ hip when his arousal became too much.

“We can do something else, babe, if you’d like it,” Noctis’ sweet voice taunted from above. It was the tone he used when the baby got fussy, and _fuck_ if that didn’t turn him on even more.

“Mama,” Prompto moaned the second he detached himself from Noctis’ chest. “Want to be inside you, mama,” he whispered as he kissed and licked across his omega’s neck, paying special attention to the well healed over bite mark on the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“Please, can I?” he begged, nosing up under Noctis’ chin.

“How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” he returned the affection, rubbing noses with his alpha.  

After the affirmation he pulled Noctis’ boxers off so fast that the omega wasn’t even sure which direction they went in. Prompto’s own shorts were hastily shoved down to his knees as he kneeled over Noctis, eager to prepare his omega as quick as he could.

“You’re so pretty when you’re full of my pups, mama,” he crooned, groaning in pleasure when Noctis’ slick entrance took his fingers with ease, “want to fill you up with more.”

While Noctis was enjoying the pampering and attention as much as any other exhausted omega, he knew better than to let an alpha get away with himself—even if it was just talk. He interrupted Prompto by leaning over to their bedside table, yanking a new condom out of the drawer and tossing it right in his alpha’s face.

“Uh-uh, it’s not going to be your turn again anytime soon. You wrap it up before you get near me or you get nothing,” he asserted, and then reclined back against the pillows as he waited for Prompto to make his decision. Alphas could be so stubborn sometimes, so desperate to get their way. It was no skin off Noctis’ nose if they stopped here; he could easily finish with his own fingers or a toy, or just smother himself in blankets and go right to sleep.

Noctis was pleased to see that Prompto made the _right_ decision by unwrapping the condom and preparing himself, then turning the attention back to Noctis.

“ ‘m sorry, mama,” he whimpered, kissing a path up Noctis’ belly; hesitating around his nipples, lapping up the few extra droplets of milk; then finally covering Noctis’ lips with his.

“It’s okay,” he reassured when they parted, running his hand through Prom’s hair once more and then letting him nuzzle and kiss into his palm, “now, where were you?”

Prompto wasted no time in getting to work, spreading Noctis’ legs wide as he lined himself up and started with shallow thrusts. Noctis, in turn, relaxed against the pile of pillows around him, content to let his eager alpha do all the work.

**Author's Note:**

> I h/c that Noct is a little too uncomfortable with calling Prom 'baby' because of the _real_ baby, so babe is what they worked out. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! And to everyone following my ABO au- I will write the why and how of Noct getting preggo. Someday. Hopefully soon. 
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)  
> I'm also on Twitter @ferix_writes


End file.
